


The Finest Winterfest in Midvale

by Wolfsong02



Series: Superbat: World's Finest [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, Humor, Romance, Snowball Fight, Winter, Winterfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsong02/pseuds/Wolfsong02
Summary: Following the events of World's Finest, Kate and Mary's winter holiday plans fly out the window... and across the country in the arms of Kryptonians. Join them as they cuddle close, share traditions and exchange gifts in the best Winterfest in Midvale.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Superbat: World's Finest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, let me welcome you all back to the adventures of the World's Finest. It's been a blast to write so far and your comments and Kudos mean so much to me. I wanted to reassure you that I am in no way done with these two but I am having to slow down in terms of writing- I am currently studying for A-Levels in the summer and I really need to focus my attention on that.
> 
> Thirdly, a disclaimer. I personally am not religious in any way, shape, or form. So saying that I apologize in advance for any mistakes, offense, etc. I may cause. I have done research to the best of my ability and I have tried my best to convey that in a respectful way. If you do notice a mistake or have any input, please, please comment. I am more than happy to make alterations and I appreciate any opportunity to learn about a community.
> 
> Fourth, this kind of builds off the last point. I am aware that Hanukkah in 2020 began on the 10th of December; for the purposes of this fic, the dates didn't quite work. I apologize for this but I felt it was necessary in order to build on some of our characters' stories. My aim for this story is to be inclusive and I know not everyone celebrates Christmas. And with Kara being Kryptonian I saw an opportunity to tweak this winter holiday, at least for the Danvers, to be more inclusive and merge different celebrations. Hence, Winterfest.
> 
> Last but certainly not least, I wish all of you happy holidays, I hope all your families are well. I hope you all enjoy,  
> Wolfsong02.

**\------------------------------------**

Kate Kane sighed in disappointment, looking at her phone screen with a frown, reclining in her office chair. This holiday was supposed to be better. Her Dad had promised. She and Mary had been working for days to make this year something to remember for the three of them. It’d been a hard year. First discovering Alice is Beth, Alice murdering Catherine, Kate becoming Batwoman, putting Alice in Arkham… the list went on and on. But apparently, it had been a waste of time. The message she couldn’t stop looking at displayed hauntingly on the messenger thread. Jacob Kane cancelled. Some holiday it was going to be with just her and Mary. Luke had called holiday time in a couple of days ago, the start of the week before the 25th, in order to visit family he hadn’t seen in years. She couldn’t quite recall if he’d said about Julia joining him or not. It didn’t matter.

“Look who I found!” Mary chirped, rounding the doorway, arm in arm with Kara Danvers, who for once, was dressed for the chilly Gotham weather. Apparently, she’d learnt after her last trip to see Batwoman. And Kate couldn’t help but grin widely, trying her best to hide her disappointment with a smile. Instead of being underdressed for Gotham, Kara had gone decidedly the other way, bundled up in a thick winter coat that looked more suited for the Antarctic than the north-east coast of America. Unfortunately, Mary had become an expert in reading her. “What’s happened?” she demanded, and Kate winced. Not wanting to share the news herself she waved her phone in the air prompting Mary to check hers while Kate greeted Kara.

“Hey you,” Kara smiled softly, pressing her lips to Kate’s cheek and wrapping her arms around her in a solid embrace that she relaxed into. “I’m glad to see you,” Kate said, returning the gesture with as much strength as Kara used. They separated as Mary exclaimed loudly some… creative curses directed towards their Dad. “That’s my cue,” Kate whispered, detaching herself from Kara reluctantly, preparing to give a half-hearted drawn out speech about how they could still enjoy the holidays together without their Dad; that they’d done it before growing up when he had to work. True at least then, they’d had Catherine to help but they could make it work with just the two of them. However she never got the chance, Kara jumped in, “It’s going to be just the two of you at Christmas?”

“Yeah, Dad just cancelled on our plans,” Kate told her, keeping one eye on Mary as she typed furiously on her phone to make sure she wouldn’t send something she’d later regret. “Eliza’s hosting us this year if you wanted to join us?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, “It was going to be just me and Alex going but I think Kal and Lois are going to stop by one day and the more the merrier.” She explained jovially, texting rapidly on her phone and getting a response ping in seconds. “See,” she turned the phone to show the sisters the message. It had been Alex who responded first with an overwhelmingly positive “If they don’t volunteer I’ll happily make them” with a laughing emoji and following her message was a more sedate message of “Our door is always open, the more the merrier,” from Eliza. Kate looked to Mary who nodded enthusiastically.

“How will we get there? All flights are booked this close to the holidays,” she asked, turning to Kara to watch the gleeful realisation across her face. “I’ll figure it out!” She cheered, sweeping Kate into her arms, only letting go to give Mary the same treatment to squeaks of protest. It had become one of Kate’s favourite things to watch; Mary being overwhelmed by someone more enthusiastic than she was. So much so that she actively encouraged Kara behind the scenes. Not that she’d ever admit that to Mary. Never. She didn’t have a death wish, contrary to what some people thought.

Safely touching the floor again, Kate allowed her thoughts to wander upstairs to the small box wrapped on the table containing her gift for Kara. “-I’ll be back tonight,” Kate caught the tail end of the conversation and fixed a wide smile on her face, “Can’t wait,” she said, mustering all the confidence she could to hide the slight waver in her voice. They’d only been dating properly for a few months. It had been much less than that, weeks at most since Kara had pulled Kate out of the coma and they’d fixed their relationship. And she definitely was not nervous about meeting Kara’s family… remaining family. That she hadn’t met. No, absolutely not. Totally… most definitely not that. She was however slightly nervous to meet the woman who had raised Alex into the absolute badass she is. That was definitely it.

“Oh, wear something warm tonight. It might get a bit chilly,” Kara grinned cheekily and Kate’s smile fell. She knew that face. It was the Kara face that said she was planning something. And, somewhat unfortunately, Kate had an inkling of what that might be.

**\------------------------------------**

She was right. Oh god, she hated it when she was right about things like this, Kate thought, keeping her eyes and mouth firmly shut against the wind as she clutched at Kara with both arms. She was just thankful she had dressed for warmth as if she’d thought Gotham nights were cold this time of year, flying through the air in a Kryptonian’s arms was much colder.

Opening one eye, she glimpsed Kara’s laughing face as she held onto Kate easily and held her suitcase in her other hand. Kara indicated for her to look left and Kate found herself laughing too. Kara had roped Superman in to help fly Mary to the Danvers’ and he was struggling- slightly. Mary, in her inquisitive nature, had leapt into his arms and was chattering non-stop in his ear. Knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end of Mary’s chatter with ordinary hearing Kate felt a flash of sympathy for him but that didn’t last long. Kara, deciding the flight was boring, began to perform some safe tricks, without warning.

Kate very quickly found more strength to hold onto Kara with. The cousins began a friendly competition and determined not to be outdone, the tricks became more elaborate and their speed faster. So tightly was she holding on, Kate didn’t notice when Kara stopped until she rubbed her arm. “Hey, this is Midvale,” she smiled apologetically until Kate pressed her lips to her cheek, all apology disappeared and a daring smirk took its place. “Not tonight,” Kate reprimanded her, winking slyly. Not tonight didn’t mean not at all. They just had to bide their time.

Touching down in the yard behind the house, snow crunching underfoot, Kate unwrapped her limbs from Kara’s and stretched, working out the tension in her muscles. “Thank you,” she whispered and repeated it a bit louder for Clark who had managed to free himself from Mary which was a feat in itself. Stepping back, Kara hugged him as they exchanged words quietly. As Superman disappeared into the night sky the porch door creaked open and a woman appeared, holding a steaming cup of tea in her hands. “Are you ladies coming in or staying out all night?” She jested, stepping to one side so they could enter past her.

They found themselves in the kitchen, it wasn’t much, big enough to be comfortable for a family of four and with slightly dated cabinets but it was still stylish, Kate reflected. She shook her head, clearing the real estate thoughts from her mind and turned to greet the woman. “Eliza, this is my girlfriend, Kate Kane and her sister, Mary,” Kara introduced them and Kate held out her hand only for Eliza to tug her into a warm embrace. “It’s nice to finally meet the woman who makes Kara so happy,” she murmured before moving onto Mary and fussing over them like Catherine did when they were younger. When she was still here. 

Kara slipped her hand into Kate’s and gave it a squeeze, drawing her away from the darkness. Eliza didn’t fuss over them for long, it was already late and the next two days promised to be full of action. Instead, she helped carry their bags upstairs and bid them goodnight, retreating to her own room to sleep. Kara helped Mary set up the sofa bed, which she promptly collapsed into and fell asleep, exhausted by the excitement of flying. Kate found herself looking out the window, holding onto her elbow with one hand. 

Eliza’s home was beautiful, if a little quaint. But it was charming. The garden looked well looked after, for a garden in the midst of winter, the bushes preened and the borders mulched in preparation for the spring. The painted walls of the house, on a closer look, showed weathered cracks that needed repainting; a job for the summer. And the rooms inside, the open plan living area was nicely divided by different decor splitting each room according to its function. It reminded her of the house she grew up in. Before the accident. Kate didn’t expect the pang of longing for that house, that life, that floated to the surface.

Kate felt strong arms wrap around her waist and Kara’s chin rested on her shoulder. “Is this okay?” she murmured, tightening her arms imperceivably when Kate nodded silently, looking out the window and into the inky blackness of the sky. How many times she’d stood here in her youth, looking out this very same window searching for answers? Far more times than she could count, certainly. She’d given up eventually, reality crashing down around her. Krypton was gone. It wasn’t coming back. But this was a new universe. Kara could tell, the stars weren’t quite right. The constellations not quite in the positions she remembered. That one should be further to the left, another brighter and this one rotated. She forced herself to stop else she’d become overwhelmed with emotions. And this is a happy time of year. The winter holidays had always been a time for celebration with the Danvers. They’d even stopped calling it Christmas for her. The word Christmas never held much significance, instead, they called it Winterfest. And admittedly they celebrated many the same things as in Christmas, still had a big dinner and gifted presents and celebrated family and being together, it had meant a lot to that little lost Kryptonian girl to exchange Christmas for Winterfest.

Time lost all meaning as they stood there, looking out the window. Each searching for answers to different questions. Each trying not to become caught up in their memories. The sound of Mary breathing softly filled the room prompting Kara to move her hand to Kate’s so she could tug her gently towards the bed. Snuggling close, Kate threw one leg over Kara’s as she wriggled to get comfortable. She’d never slept easily. Not for many years. She’d gotten better at it over the years, yet she rarely managed to more than a few hours sleep at a time. It worked out well for being Batwoman. But, saying that, as Kara relaxed, Kate’s mind drifted sedately between warm, happy thoughts of the future and memories of winter's long past. Of Hanukkah celebrations with her mom and Beth, when her Dad would surprise them by coming home early with sweet treats… those days were long gone.

It’d been years since she properly celebrated it; Jacob, in an effort to bury the pain, steadily replaced their traditions with new ones with Catherine and Mary. And they were good, they were. It just wasn’t the same. Lifting Kara’s arm, she slipped from the covers and quietly unzipped her bag, rummaging inside for the small case she’d packed just in case. Lifting it out, she sighed softly, smiling at the simple silver Menorah as she set it on the windowsill. Guarding the match flame with a cupped hand she silently lit the centre candle and used that to light the outermost two candles on the right branch from inside to out.

As the flames took hold and the candles began to melt Kate packed her kit away then sat, cross-legged on the floor looking up at the Menorah shining it’s guiding light in the window. A sad smile crossed her face, she wished Beth could be here. Wanted more than anything to be able to make her see light again. It seemed like a futile wish any other time she admitted it, but on Hanukkah, at least when she was a child, it seemed like anything was possible. It was a time to reconnect, stand together, let others know they weren’t alone. And watching the candles flicker, safely away from the curtains, Kate closed her eyes and dreamt of those nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kindness so far. As It's christmas eve I'm going to release this chapter as an early Christmas present and I hope to be back with chapter three within a week, it'll depend on my internet connection (it's a bit temperamental). I hope each and every one of you the best and to have a safe holiday to the best of your ability. 
> 
> I'd like to also say that if anyone wants to talk about anything, my tumblr message is open at Wolfsong02, just like here. So without further ado... in the (paraphrased) eternal words that circulate this time of year; happy holidays to all and to all a good night...

Sunlight winking through the window woke Kate, the bright light making her snap her eyes closed as quickly as she’d opened them. Stretching her neck to one side then the other she heard the satisfying click as she worked the tension out of her neck. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep down here last night, it’d just sort of happened. The dancing flames had a way of soothing the soul until not sleeping no longer seemed like a choice. Glancing up at the Menorah, she was unsurprised to find it had burnt out during the night. Just as well, she thought dragging her body upright and making the mental reminder not to fall asleep cross-legged ever again. It hurt.

Stretching caused the blanket looped around her shoulders to fall. It was only then she realised she was alone, both Kara and Mary leaving her to sleep. Making a quick change of clothes, she thundered down the stairs only to run into Eliza. “Woah, where’s the fire?” she steadied Kate with two hands on her shoulders, stopping her from tumbling headfirst down the last steps. Kate couldn’t help herself, she started babbling apologies about waking up late and not being up to help until Eliza shushed her. “You’re fine, dear. Kara mentioned you’ve had a tough time lately and told us to leave you be,” Eliza explained. Kate’s shoulders sagged in relief, it wasn’t often she slept for a long time and just as she opened her mouth to thank her Kate’s stomach grumbled loudly making them both laugh. “If you’re quick I think Kara was trying to whip up something special for you in the kitchen,” Eliza suggested with a wink that made it clear she knew something Kate didn’t. 

Kate’s nose twitched, inhaling the recognisable scent of frying in peanut oil. There was only one thing she knew that smelled like that. Flashing a wide grin at Eliza she darted around the older woman and into the kitchen where she stifled a laugh at Kara wrestling with the stove. “Need some help?” Kate chirped, making her jump. “No,” Kara mumbled, not turning away from the bowl she was puzzling over, looking at instructions on her phone doubtfully. 

“The latkes smell delicious,” Kate purred, breath warm on the back of Kara’s ear making her shiver. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” she pouted. Transferring the potato and onion patties from the bowl to the frying pan before turning to face Kate. 

“It is. I just know the smell,” she reassured her, flaring her nostrils for emphasis. Kara chuckled at her antics, “That your superpower?”

“Super smell?” Kate considered it for a moment before deciding to run with the joke. “You bet. I can sniff out good food a whole room away.” Kara’s giggles increased and she beamed, “I love you.”

“Me too,” Kate cupped her hands around Kara’s cheeks, pulling her in to press her lips against hers. Kara pulled back by millimetres, reluctant to stop the short pecks of affection but also reluctant to let her cooking burn. “How’d you figure it out?” Kate’s question distracted her for a moment as she managed to pull away long enough to check on the pan and flip the patties.

“You lit your menorah.” She replied simply, shrugging with nonchalance. “I had no idea before that.” Kara continued a beat later, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t really celebrate anymore. When m-” she swallowed, the word sticking in her throat. “Before the accident,” Kate found her way around the word she couldn’t say, “We used to celebrate Hanukkah. After though…” she trailed off shrugging. Kara paused, wanting to say something. What was the right thing to say in this situation? You celebrated it with your Mom and sister and saw one of them die and the other become a psychotic killer, you can still make it work? That would go down like a sack of cement. The cooker buzzer started beeping, saving her from having to think of an answer. Instead, Kara picked the patties from the oil with her bare hands and slid the plate in front of where Kate sat at the island. 

The expression on Kate’s face after the first bite made Kara’s heart soar. Teeth crunched through the crispy layers of the latke, eyes closed, savouring the flavour with a drawn-out ‘mmm’. Kate devoured her way through the first two then paused picking up the last one. “You know, Ma always said Hanukkah was about coming together and sharing,” she began, looking at Kara through half-hooded eyes. She didn’t quite get what Kate was getting at until she held the last latke out to her. “Please,” Kate encouraged her, seeing Kara’s hesitation. Carefully she took it from Kate’s fingers and not looking away, broke it in half, passing one half back to her. Raising her half in a mock toast, Kara bit into it and had the same reaction as Kate after her first bite. The flavours were so rich for the simple recipe she’d used. Kara groaned lewdly, head lolling back with pleasure. She didn’t claim to be the best cook, but this was one food she was proud to say she’d cooked. Kate grinned at her across the table, licking oil from her fingers and wiping her hands on her trousers. 

So caught up in each other, they paid no attention to the front door opening and closing until Alex had marched in, arms full, singing Christmas hits at the top of her lungs badly. Wincing at the racket, Kate couldn’t help but laugh. She’d never seen Alex this relaxed or carefree. It seemed that the winter holidays celebrated in the Danvers house promised to be full of fun and laughter. And maybe that was just what she needed. It’d been a long year, all things considered, and the last few weeks themselves had been hard enough. Dodging Crow ambushes, discovering Bruce Wayne was actually Tommy Elliot in disguise and sending him back where he belonged to a maximum security facility, racing across Gotham searching for even a trace of where Alice could be hiding out. That’s just reflecting on her Bat activities. Kate Kane had closed several real estate deals, considerably annoying several bigwigs intending to skyrocket rent and amenity prices by buying up property from beneath their noses for fair prices and an agreeable set of conditions to preserve the history of the buildings. Again, that’s not reflecting on Kate making an increased effort to let Kara and Mary and Luke into her life. 

She’d made three trips out to National City, migrated some of her wardrobe into Kara’s and may or may not have repossessed one or two of Kara’s shirts in the process. Girlfriend’s prerogative, of course. That’s neglecting to mention her home wardrobe looked considerably more pastel due to Kara doing the same. But she could honestly say she really didn’t mind, it became a small thrill to discover each day if the same clothes would still be there or rehomed to National City. It sounded stupid and it had taken some getting used to but now Kate fully embraced it. As they’d promised each other, coming out from the coma, they did better. 

“All I want for Christmas issss youuuuu!” Alex hollered, bursting dramatically into the kitchen. Both Kate and Kara clamped their hands over their ears in an effort to protect their hearing. But even they couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces. It was nice to see everyone unwinding for the holidays. “Happy Winterfest!” Alex finger-gunned them with a wink as Kara stood to help rid her of the bundles of brown bags in her arms. Then she did something Kate never expected, she threw her arms around her tightly and squeezed with a grip that rivalled Kara’s. 

“Can’t breathe,” Kate wheezed, tapping her arm in surrender. Alex gave no indication she felt it though as she didn’t loosen her grip any. If anything, it felt as if she held Kate tighter. Shooting a pleading look to Kara who stuck her tongue out childishly in response, Kate finally relaxed into the embrace. “Welcome home, Alex.” The two had struck up a semi-reluctant friendship, Alex - quite rightly after all the shenanigans- still concerned Kate would break her sister’s heart all over again and Kate mildly afraid of the elder Danvers and the power at her disposal as Director of the DEO if she hurt Kara again, intentionally or not. But they’d quickly moved past that, discovering they had more in common than previously thought.

“Alex!”

“Mom,” she released her grip on Kate to wrap her arms nowhere near as tightly around Eliza. “Happy Winterfest,” she smiled, a hint of sadness creeping through the joy. Watching the family reunite, Kate wondered where Mary had disappeared to. The answer made itself apparent in no time as they all jumped at the thump of a snowball colliding with the window. Kate met Kara’s eyes, reflecting the cheeky glint sparking with mischief back at each other. Kara flicked her eyes to the back door and back suggestively, neither moving, both knowing how it was going to end- covered in snow, freezing cold but laughing nonetheless.

Kara moved first. Moderating her superpowers so she moved at what could be considered a normal speed for a faster than average person. Kate raced after her, knocking the chair over in her rush. Shouldering the door aside she practically ran into the back of Kara, tackling her into the snowbank to the side of the steps with a poof and a cloud of snow exploding around them. Kara rolled so she could face Kate, who stared down at her, a soft smile gracing her lips and a loving glint in her eyes. Hearts thudding, breath clouding in the cold air, neither could look away. Nor would they want to. Heat bloomed through Kate’s body despite the freezing air prickling at her bare skin. It was as if time stopped right there, nothing existed except the two of them at that moment. Her eyes darted between Kara’s eyes and her lips and back again, each undeniably hypnotic in their own way. Parting her lips, Kara pulled her closer, moving her own lips in response to Kate’s, vaguely aware of icy fingertips searching for skin over her shirt. Kara felt the shower of snowflakes land on her skin and found herself leaning forwards, chasing Kate as she withdrew from the kiss, still laid on top of her. 

Cracking her eyes open she found her girlfriend glaring at Alex who stood on the porch, throwing and catching a snowball in one hand, the other folded across her body. “Not in the garden,” she said. Kate turned back to Kara with an eye roll and just as their lips were about to meet again another cloud of snow exploded around them. Alex no longer had her snowball. She’d thrown it expertly at Kate’s back so as it exploded the snow would land on them both.

“You’re in for it now Danvers,” Kate pretended to growl, turning and gathering snow between her hands to mould her own weapon. As she did though another snowball vaporized against her shoulder. It wasn’t from Alex this time. Across the yard, Mary froze, arm raised where she’d released the snowball, eyes wide. “That’s it!” Kate said, gathering snow and throwing it at Alex who yelped as it hit her mid-stomach. 

“God that’s cold!” She shivered, scrambling to make more balls and dodge the ones being launched at each other across the yard. Eliza emerged from the back door then swiftly retreated back into the safety of the kitchen upon seeing the barrage of snowballs flying across the yard between the four women. Yet a smile graced her face. She knew how hard her daughters worked and how much stress they endure to make sure the world keeps turning. And she imagined the women who shared her daughters’ lives shared similar stress. So she let them run around like children, let the stress melt away as they played until the chill seemed to reach their bones. Then she appeared hovering around them with blankets abound and a tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate and cookies that were devoured in the lounge as they relaxed in front of a Hallmark movie.

**\------------------------------------**

The five women lounged around for the remainder of the day, only moving temporarily to fetch more food and drink or to change the television channel. At some point Eliza excused herself to prepare food for the big day tomorrow, Alex moved to help only to be promptly shooed back to the sofa. Kate drowsily leaned into Kara and nuzzling into her shoulder, made space for her head to rest mumbling, “More comfortable.” Kara glanced down with a soft smile, not minding the hair tickling her neck, content to be a pillow as she knew Kate still didn’t sleep properly. She never had, as she’d confessed one quiet evening, not since the accident where she lost both Beth and her Mom.  
She met Mary’s gaze across the room and smiled sheepishly. She’d been caught. Mary just smiled. Kate had had a hard life, she’d been witness to most of it firsthand. All the times she’d locked horns with Jacob, rebelled against her Mom, pushed her away only to be pulled back to protect her from bullies and bitches alike. It filled her heart with joy to finally see Kate happy enough, comfortable enough around someone, to completely relax and let all her defenses down. So she just nodded, silently conveying her sisterly approval across the room making Kara beam.

When they came together to eat, the sun had already set, night looming over the small town. Eliza pulled Kate to one side as they all banded together to clear the table, asking her if she’d bring her Menorah downstairs to light the lounge. The request made tears well in the corner of Kate’s eyes, she’d celebrated Hanukkah alone for many years, a vain attempt to keep alive the spirit her Mom had imparted to her about this time of year. To invite her to share this part of her traditions with the family, it honored her. It demonstrated just how highly Kara and her family thought of her as if she really was part of their family. Though it was a little premature to consider making it official just yet, she still had a lot to work through, she and Kara both.  


So she did exactly that. Clattering upstairs and bringing her Menorah down she set it safely in the windowsill away from anything flammable. Kneeling before it, she replaced the candles with fresh ones, adding a third to the right branch then struck a match and lit the central shamash. Waving the match to extinguish it, Kate took the shamash with her right hand and lit the three candles left to right, mentally reciting the words her Mom taught her years ago. Replacing the shamash, Kate bowed her head, overcome by a wave of emotion. She blinked back tears as Kara knelt beside her, looping her arms around her shoulders affectionately. Clutching at her hands, she bumped her head gently into Kara’s with a whispered, “Thank you,” answered with a reassuring squeeze.  
Warm, reassuring hands guided them back to the sofa where they pressed against each other as an expression of their love and appreciation of being together. The family chatted quietly, watching the Menorah candles flicker in the window, exchanging stories of past Christmas’ and family stories that made everyone laugh even though cheeks tinged red with embarrassment softened the laughter in consideration. They all had their fair share of stories to share. But as the candles burnt out and the room darkened they bid each other goodnight and retreated. Tomorrow promised to be full of the same sentiments and everyone yearned for dawn. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning passed in a haze of joy, laughter and the wonderful aroma of Eliza’s expert cooking. No one could wait to congregate in the lounge, they all piled in arms laden with wrapped presents big and small. Mary offered to whip up some pancakes which went down a treat, inhaled by the Danvers almost as quickly as Mary could make them. But it was certainly safe to say the house was abuzz with energy.

After breakfast, Alex thrust the first present towards her Mother who tore through the wrapping paper with all the grace and dignity of a child eating chocolate cake. Meaning none at all. She dove into the paper, ripping it apart to the cheers of the girls on the reveal of a brand new fluffy cream cardigan that she adored. The floor quickly became a carpet of paper shreds as they all began to tear into their gifts. Alex received a new biker jacket from Eliza, made from a new polymer that offered more protection from the elements than her usual leathers, and a boxed bottle of rare alien alcohol with matching shot glasses from Kara who gave strict instructions not to open until she was with Kelly and to not drink it all at once. Mary opened several different medical books she had been looking at and a personalised stethoscope from Kate and Kara passed over an unexpected gift which turned out to be a gorgeous necklace with a locket at the end that two pictures could be slotted into. When she was engulfed in a hug from Mary Kara whispered, “So you can keep your Mom close wherever you go.” 

Alex refused to settle until Kara ripped open her gift. She paused, glaring playfully at Alex then launching across the room to tussle with her in the wrapping paper for the joke blue flashing light with ‘Fourth-Dimensional Being Warning Light’ engraved on the base. Kate laughed until she opened her gift from Alex then flushed bright red upon seeing the black coiled rope and ‘Dummies’ guide to’ book underneath. It was Alex’s turn to laugh then, taking delight in tormenting them after all the times she’d been embarrassed by their antics. Kate set that aside in favour of the parcel Kara passed her next which she opened to reveal a framed, first edition print of the CatCo magazine featuring the article that brought them together. Kate was about to pass over her main gift for Kara but hesitated at the last minute, instead passing her the second gift she’d got her; something she’d been holding onto for a while but now felt secure enough to hand over. Inside the neatly wrapped square box lay a gold key on an azure cushion. The tag hanging from the end read ‘Penthouse, WT’. Kara stared at it, for once at a loss for words. “I know you don’t really need it but I wanted you to have it,” Kate said, shrugging a little in embarrassment. As gifts went, a key to the girlfriend’s place was about as corny as you could get yet Kate genuinely couldn’t think of a better gift to truly demonstrate the depth of her love for Kara. 

Seconds ticked by into minutes into hours and before they knew it the sun had dipped below the neighbouring houses and Kate lit the menorah, once more adding another candle to the collection. Alex snored softly, chuntering in her sleep with her head propped on her hand at the end of the sofa. Mary sat at the opposite end, nose deep into one of her new books, leafing through it with interest. Eliza tucked a blanket around Alex, eyes twinkling, remembering all the times she’d done exactly that when Alex was young. Kate quietly finished up tidying away the kitchen after helping Eliza and poking her head though, looking puzzled when she couldn’t spot Kara. Eliza, seeing Kate’s confusion directed her upstairs with a soft smile.

Kate checked each room in turn, curiosity growing when she found each empty. It didn’t seem like Kara to just disappear, she was a people person. A family person, that much had been made clear by her insistence that Kate and Mary join her family for the holidays. She was just about to go back downstairs when she noticed the window cracked open. No, she thought, Kara couldn’t be on the roof. Could she? Leaning half her body out, Kate checked both left and right, finding no sign of Kara. Then, on a niggling instinct, she looked up and behind her. Sure enough, she spied a foot poking over the lip of the roof. With a smile, Kate ducked back inside, pulling a jumper over her head and a blanket from the end of the bed then clambered out carefully onto the roof. “Room for one more?”

Kara whipped her head around in surprise, not expecting to be caught on the roof with the family’s powerful telescope propped in front of her. “It’s not what it looks like!” Kara blurted. Her defensive tone only served to spike Kate’s curiosity.  
“Hey, no judgement here.” Kate scrambled up the snow-covered tiles to sit beside her, only slipping once or twice. Her ‘Bat-skills’ came in handy learning not to fall off tall, slippery buildings, one of the many times they’d come in handy in ordinary life, much to Kate’s surprise. She threw the blanket around their shoulders and snuggled in close to share warmth, content to let Kara figure her thoughts out until she felt ready to share. Kara cuddled close, bending to look through the telescope several times until she sighed, releasing all the tension from her muscles.

The night pressed in close and cold around them but to Kate, she barely felt anything. The inky sky contrasted sharply with the snow smothered forest and streets though the stars and moon shining provided them with more than enough light to see by. Kara’s breath fogged the air when she spoke, “I’m… looking for Krypton.” Kate kept quiet despite her surprise. It wouldn’t do any good to press Kara for answers she wasn’t ready to give. So she waited again for Kara to offer more answers. “I used to do this every year on Christmas day- Oh don’t look at me like that. Everyone calls it Christmas, whether we call it Winterfest or not,” she began. Kate shrugged, Kara had a point. Almost everyone called the 25th December Christmas day whether they actually celebrated the Christian celebration or not. “I used to come up here with the stupid hope that somehow, impossibly, Krypton survived. Even though I saw the explosion behind my pod.” She fell quiet, almost deflated after her confession. The silence pressed so harshly that Kate felt the need to say something. The question was what should she say? 

“I don’t think that’s stupid at all,” Kate murmured, unconsciously pressing closer to Kara to convey support. It really wasn’t a stupid hope. How many times had she hoped the car crash never happened? That Beth and her Mom hadn’t died? That Batman had double and triple checked his grapples? And that was a-a relatively insignificant event in the grand scheme of life. She’d lived, the world carried on, her family still had a future. Kate had never considered what it must be like for Kara, to live every day with the weight of an entire planet’s destruction seared into your memories. She couldn’t imagine the pain Kara lives with every day. So no, hoping Krypton somehow survived wasn’t stupid in any sense of the word. In fact, it was admirable, to keep hoping after so long… Now she knew why her gut had told her to hold onto her first gift this morning. “Do you believe in destiny?”

Kara glanced at her out of the corner of her eye sceptically, not sure where Kate was going with this or how this was related to searching for Krypton. “Look,” Kate clarified, reaching for the square of wrapped paper she’d tucked under her jumper before she came up. Passing it over, Kara tore through the paper revealing the framed picture beneath, exhaling softly when she recognized the people in it. Off to one side stood Bruce Wayne and Clark, beaming with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. That wasn’t what caught Kara’s eye. It was the two girls in the foreground. The first with shoulder-length blonde hair, dressed in her familial clothing from Krypton. The second had her brown hair tied back out of her face, a ruby pendant necklace held close. Upon a first glance the girls had nothing in common, but looking closer, each had the same haunted look in their eyes. Eyes that had seen too much to retain the same youthful exuberance. Eyes that had seen horrors and that had shed too many tears.

“Is this…” Kara trailed off, not wanting to voice what she was thinking in case it wasn’t true. Kate nodded, “Yeah it is. I guess Oliver made some changes when he rebooted the multiverse.” Warmth flowed through Kate’s body at the thought. She hadn’t known Oliver Queen for long but apparently, she made an impression on him, and a good one at that. She knew how he looked out for his friends, it was a reassuring thought that he counted her among them. Gazing down at the picture of them as teenagers, Kate’s curiosity grew the better of her. “What was it like?”

“Krypton?” Kara asked. Kate nodded. So she told her. Kara told of the towering buildings where the different guilds resided, how her father, Zor El, had belonged to the Science Guild and her mother Alura had been a Judicator. Of the climate bubbles they’d created around their cities so they had somewhere safe from the ice storms that raged across the planet. The clean lines and organised chaos of the lab she’d been gifted by Zor El on her tenth birthday, he’d told her she was born to follow him into the Science Guild, how he’d said she would do incredible things, be an incredible addition to any Guild but she had decided to follow him to the Science Guild. “I had a favourite place you know?” Kara spoke again after a moment, “There was a cliff on the edge of Argo where you could look out over the Wastes. I’d sit there for hours watching the ice storms rage across the mountains and rocks. Sometimes, I could even see them carving chunks out, landscaping in action.

“My Father always knew where to find me. I’d take off at least once a cycle to sit on that cliff. But he didn’t worry, not like my mother did. He’d come and sit with me, watch Rao’s light fall behind the mountains and race me home. He always let me win,” Kara remembered, watching the snowflakes beginning to tumble through the air down towards the ground. Reaching out she caught a few on her fingertips for mere seconds until they melted. “I had something else for you too,” she said, catching Kate a little off guard. Kara reached behind her for a small box and passed it over. “In case you ever feel alone, you’ll always be a part of my family,” she said as Kate opened the box revealing a silver brooch no bigger than the palm of her hand. The outer border shimmered a shade lighter than the rest of the metal, Kate brushed a thumb over the surface of the central bat-symbol, in awe of the intricate details engraved too small to see unless you were inspecting the piece. “Every house on Krypton had an insignia. I figured as part of my family, you ought to have one too.” Kara smiled, uncertain about how her gift was being received. Kate didn’t know where to look, Kara or at the brooch. It meant… everything. Kara considered her family. And Kate considered Kara family too, in her own way. She’d just never quite put the exact words together to express it right.

“Thank you.” Kate replaced it in the box and held it in her lap. “That- it- I love you. Really.” Kara flushed and looked away. Kate bowed her head and guided Kara’s face back towards her own. “I love you, Kara Zor-El, Danvers, all. I really, really love you,” Kate leant her forehead against Kara’s, looking deep into her eyes.

“I love you Kate Kane,” Kara repeated. Then added cheekily, “Even if Lena did kiss you and you’re now avoiding her.”  
“Ah, you noticed did you?” Kate asked sheepishly. Kara held her fingers together until they were almost touching. “Oh ha-ha, very funny,” Kate grumbled, reaching over and lifting Kara into her lap so she could wrap her more tightly in her arms. “I’m not letting you avoid her forever.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep.”  
“Not even if I swear off alcohol for you?” Kate tried, making Kara aww adorably and rest her head back against Kate’s shoulder. “Nope.”

“Drat.” Kara laughed, pressing closer against Kate’s chest. She could feel her heart beating through her back and the rhythm soothed her racing mind more than anything had before. “Kara?” She hummed in response. “You know you mean the world to me, right?” Kara twisted to the side so she could look Kate in the face. She didn’t know where Kate was going with this. “I-I don’t want to- I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise that.” Kara’s expression softened listening to Kate babble. Now she understood why Alex stared at her every time she babbled. It was adorable. She surged in, pressing her lips to Kate’s to shut her up. Leaning back, Kate blinked a few times, mouth half-open mid-word but stopped, her mind now blank. “Kate, I’m teasing. I’m the same,” Kara said quietly, closing Kate’s mouth with a finger on her chin. “I love you.”

Kara turned back around to lie in her arms. Snow tumbled from the sky, dancing to an unknown cosmic rhythm that everyone tuned in to every now and then. Kate wrapped the blanket around them both, locking her arms around Kara’s waist and allowing her chin to rest on her shoulder, blonde hair brushed to the other side out of the way. “Happy Winterfest Kara.”  
“Happy Winterfest Kate.”  
Together they turned to the stars to watch, silently, secretly, keeping an eye out for Krypton. Though if someone were to look out their window in Midvale all they’d see is two women deeply in love with each other. In love enough that all they need for warmth is each other. But no one did see them. For the snow began to fall more thickly though they stayed on the roof, watching the skies. Neither noticed the star twinkling just a bit brighter than its neighbours above them, wishing stars weren’t supposed to be seen or the wishes they gathered couldn’t come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, for now. I hope you enjoyed this short holiday break as much as I did.   
> As always, I hope you have a good holiday, stay safe, stay warm and with any luck I'll be back in the new year with more adventures from the World's Finest.


End file.
